starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Andet Slag om Borleias (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen)
Det Andet Slag om Borleias var et slag de blev udkæmpet mellem Yuuzhan Vongerne og den Nye Republiks styrker efter Coruscants Fald der begyndte med at den Nye Republik genindtog Borleias fra Yuuzhan Vongerne. Pwoe og en række Senatorer ankom til planeten og beordrede Generalen af Flåde Gruppe Tre, Wedge Antilles, til at holde på Borleias for at give Republikken tid til at samle sig efter tabet af Coruscant. Antilles sagde ja, men kun på betingelse af at der ikke ville blive politiske indblandinger i hans handlinger. Selvom Yuuzhan Vongerne tog Borleias tilbage fra den Nye Republik led de store tab, der inkluderede Czulkang Lah's død og tabet af et Koros-Strohna planetskib på grund af Lusankya vædring. Takket være den Nye Republiks folk, frivillige og Jedier såsom Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Kyp Durron, og Jagged Fel fik den Nye Republik et pusterum fra krigen hvor den kunne samles, hvilket gav mulighed for valget af Cal Omas og dannelsen af den Galaktiske Alliance. Slaget hjalp også med udbredelsen af rygtet om at Jaina skulle være inkarnationen af Yun-Harla. Den Nye Republiks indtagelse af Borleias Da de var blevet fordrevet fra den galaktiske hovedstad Coruscant, angreb elementer af den Nye Republiks Flåde Gruppe Tre, uden ordrer, planeten Borleias, der var blevet brugt som samlingspunkt til angrebet på Coruscant og var blevet givet til Domæne Kraal. Da han vidste, at flygtninge fra Coruscant ville flygte mod Borleias, og ville have hævn mod Yuuzhan Vongerne, angreb General Wedge Antilles planeten. Den Nye Republik vandt hurtigt rumkampen mod Domæne Kraal, og begyndte deres angreb på Borleias.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Lando Calrissian landede skibet Record Time på planeten, og sendte tyve af hans YVH 1 battle droids afsted. Yuuzhan Vongerne brugte i starten træet og lignende som dæking, og smed thud bugs og razor bugs på deres fjender. Men Calrissian havde programmeret sin droids med et unikt kampråb: "Vi er maskiner! Vi er større end Yuuzhan Vongerne!"The New Essential Guide to Droids Krigerne, der blev rasende over dette, brød frem fra deres skjul og angreb droiderne. YVH 1 droiderne besejrede dem hurtigt. Men Yuuzhan Vong havde tilkaldt en rakamat for at give bedre dækning. Calrissian, med et hold af ingenører, begravede et læs sprængstoffer i rakamattens vej, og udløste dem da dyret var over dem. Resten af slaget var blot oprydning, da de overlevende fra domæne Kraal måtte flygte om samle sig. Det skal bemærkes at dette var det eneste tilfælde i Yuuzhan Vong Krigen hvor den NYe Republik tog en planet tilbage fra Yuuzhan Vongerne. I det kaos der fulgte efter Coruscant samlede de resterende medlemmer af det Rådgivende Råd og en stor del af den Nye Republiks militære styrker sig på Borleias. Det nye selv-udnævnte Statsoverhoved Pwoe beordrede General Wedge Antilles til at holde på Borleiad længe nok til at det Rådgivende Råd kunne flygte til den stærkt befæstede Kuat. Da han ikke viste at resten af Senatet medlemmer samlede sig på Mon Calamari, accepterede Antilles modvilligt ordren, og brugte det som en mulighed for at slå igen mod Yuuzhan Vongerne. Antilles sikrede sig at han fik det materiale han skulle bruge ved at få Pwoe til at acceptere at 1) alle frivillige fra den splittede Nye Republiks Forsvar Styrke der ville hjælpe fik lov til det, 2) ingen politikere ville vende tilbage og blande sig i hans taktikker, og 3) Star Dreadnaughten Lusankya skulle gives til Antilles. Til gengæld lovede Wedge at holde på Borleias og give afkald på kommandoen af Flåde Gruppe Tre efter slaget. I et møde på Borleias besluttede Antilles, Lando, Tycho og andre veteraner fra den Galaktiske Borgerkrig, senere også Han Solo og Leia Organa Solo, at starte et netværk af Oprørs-lignende celler på planeter for at give Alliancen/Nye Republik mulighed for at overleve både Yuuzhan Vongernes angreb og den inkompetente regering af den Nye Republik. Antilles havde en række elite enheder under sin kommando på Borleias, disse inkluderede Blackmoon Squadron, Twin Suns Squadron, Wraith Squadron, og Rogue Squadron. Wedge ville få brug for dem alle og Danni Quee's yammosk jammere, i det følgende slag. Wedge fik en anden efterretningskilde da journalisten Wolam Tser og hans hjælper Tam Elgrin ankom fra Coruscant, med information og data om Yuuzhan Vongernes aktiviteter i den besatte hovedstad. Hvad Tser og Antilles ikke vidste var at Tam i virkeligheden var en Yuuzhan Vong spion. Yuuzhan Vongernes svar På grund af Borleias' korte afstand til Coruscant (eller Yuuzhan'tar, som den nu hed), sendte Tsavong Lah en flåde under Wyrpuuk Cha, en rival af Domæne Kraal, til at tage planeten tilbage. Lah så angrebet som en krænkelse og ydmygelse af Yuuzhan Vongerne. Antilles forventede angrebet og planlagde at få det til at se ud som om han vandt med stort besvær og give Cha illusionen af at han kunne vinde. Denne plan blev ødelagt da Lusankya og Millennium Falcon, under det der skulle have været en rumkamp hvor den Nye Republiks styrker ville lade Vongerne tage en lille udpost, ankom i systemet i midten af Yuuzhan Vongernes angrebs flåde. Antilles beordrede Rogue og Twin Suns eskadrillerne, Mon Mothma, og Rebel Dream til at hjælpe med angrebet. I det resulterende slag blev Cha's matalok ødelagt, med det meste af hans flåde. Antilles var ikke begejsret over begivenhederne, da han vidste at mere kompetente Yuuzhan Vong kommandører ville blive sendt til Borleias med en større flåde. For at gøre det værre var der problemer med Lusankya, mens Pwoe havde sendt Dreadnaughten som lovet, var den bemandet med en dårligt trænet, ufuldtallig, og under-kvalificeret besætning. For eksempel var den kommanderende officer, Eldo Davip, kun en Kommandør, på et skib der skulle have været kommanderet af en Admiral. Imens, da resterne af Wyrpuuk Cha's flåde havde trukket sig tilbage, var noget af den blevet stjålet af en løs pilot af de originale Domæne Kraal besættere, Charat Kraal, i et spionage forsøg mod den Nye Republik. Kraal's oplysninger blev senere brugt i de næste Yuuzhan Vong angreb. Czulkang Lah's ankomst Yuuzhan Vongerne vendte tilbage, med en stor styrke. Efter råd fra Maal Lah om at Garm Bel Iblis var kommandøren på Borleias, sendte Tsavong Lah Czulkang Lah, hans far og en af de mest respekterede strategikere i Yuuzhan Vong armadaen, for at genindtage Borleias med hele Domain Hul flåden. pilot i Twin Suns Squadron.]] Ved ankomsten sendte Lah en flok civile fanger ud i rummet i ooglith cloakere, og dødsdømte dem ved et styrt i Borleias's atmosfære. Takket være piloterne Kyp Durron, Jaina Solo, og Jagged Fel, blev flygtningene reddet. Da den forsvarende hær indså umuligheden i deres position: de var i undertal og omringet, besluttede Antilles at bruge en række bedrag og tricks mod sin fjende. Den første af disse bedrag var "inkarnationen" af Yuuzhan Vong gudinden Yun-Harla i form af Jaina Solo. Jaina Solo fik, med hjælp fra Wraith Squadron, kommandoen over Twin Suns Squadron. Hun blev blev givet top prioritet og kommando privilegier, og placeret over erfarne piloter såsom Jagged Fel og Kyp Durron, og blev oplært af Wraith Squadron piloterne i psykologisk krigsførelse. Andre taktikker såsom yammosk forvrængning, og Jedi shadow bombs blev også brugt. Jaina, Kyp Durron, og Jagged Fel arbejdede også på at bruge Kraften til at koordinere deres flyvning og skydning for at give størst mulig skade på nøjagtig samme tid og sted. Et andet fupnummer den Nye Republik brugte mod Yuuzhan Vongerne var "Operation Starlancer", der var et falsk lang-rækkevidde supervåben der tilsyneladende var skabt af at kombinere Yuuzhan Vongernes lambent krystaller med superlaser teknologien. I en demonstrtion "skød" de involverede pipefightere på Yuuzhan Vong flåden over Coruscant. I virkeligheden var våbnet et stort fupnummer—skudet der ramte Yuuzhan Vong flåden var i virkeligheden et langt turbolaser skud fra et af den Nye Republiks krigskibe i udkanten af systemet. Yuuzhan Vongerne var endnu mere overbeviste da Tam Elgrin opdagede at Danni Quee arbejdede med planer for de store lambent krystaller der skulle bruges i pipefighterne. Som svar på angrebet på hans planetskib beodrede Tsavong Lah sin far til at ødelægge basen i et hurtigt, alt-ud angreb. Modvilligt sagde Czulkang Lah ja, men han var ikke enige med hasten i Krigsmesterens ordre. Under en prøve af pipefighterne lavede Yuuzhan Vongerne en fælde for Jaina Solo i et forsøg på at fange hende og ofre hende sammen med sin tvillingebror Jacen. Takketvære en sender planten på Jaina's X-wing af Tam, kunne Yuuzhan Vongerne spore Jaina og sendte en gruppe coralskippere og interdictors mod Twin Suns' position. De var afskåret fra forstærkninger, og overlevede kun takket være Jagged Fel der angreb Vongerne så de andre kunn flygte. Men manøvren endte hurtigt med at Fel selv var omringet og Jaina nægtede at efterlade ham. For at redde Fel manipulerede Kyp Durron dovin basalen på et interdictor skib indtil den ødelagde sig selv og Fel, Jaina og Durron kunne flygte. Selvom Wedge havde tænkt sig at straffe Jaina for ikke at adlyde ordrer overtalte han nevø ham til at lade være. Czulkang Lah startede et kombineret jord- og rum angreb på Borleias og landede tropper på planeten for at omringe Biotics faciliteten. Lah's plan gik ud på at aflede den Nye Republiks troppers opmærksomhed med rumangrebet mens hans tropper rykkede ind mod Biotics faciliteten og angribe den, men han mistede overraskelses momenter. Men alligevel havde hans tropper på planeten i stort overtal. Samtidig mistede han en vigtig informations kilde da Tam Elgrin indrømmede at han var spion. Antilles trak sine tropper langsomt tilbage indtil de var samlet i et lille område omkring den gamle Alderaanian Biotics facilitet, der langsomt belv omringet af Yuuzhan Vong tropperne. Mange af hans piloter så dette som en dårlig taktik, indtil Operation Emperor's Hammer blev udført—''Lusankya'' lavede et bombardement af de samlede Yuuzhan Vong tropper, en taktik de aldrig før havde mødt. Eftertabet af så mange tropper trak Yuuzhan Vongerne sig midlertidigt tilbage. Andet offensiv Gennem brugen af Operation Starlancer og Jaina Solo's voksende omdømme som inkarnationen af Yun-Harla trak Antilles opmærksomheden fra Yuuzhan Vong flåden til Borleias. Da en tilstrækkelig stor del af Yuuzhan Vongerne var samlet i Pyria systemet, vidste Wedge at tiden var inde hvor Vongerne ville lave deres endelige angreb.The New Essential Chronology På trods af hans succes i at beskytte Pyria systemet mod Lah's første store angreb, vidste Antilles at han ikke kunne holde stand mod et fuldt angreb fra Yuuzhan Vong styrkerne. I de følgende slad rykkede Yuuzhan Vongerne ind mod rumflåden, og ødelagde langsomt den undertallige Nye Republiks styrker.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Sidste angreb Yuuzhan Vongerne havde langsomt omringet Borleias og var nu klar til at starte deres endelige angreb. Antilles begyndte at evakuere så mange tropper som han kunne væk fra planeten. Ved at gøre dette ville Wedge have Yuuzhan Vong erne til at tro at slaget gik som de ville, og sendte nogle af sine egne styrker væk. Men hele det sidste angreb var en stor fælde lavet af Antilles. Først, takket være Danni Quee, affyrde Twin Suns Squadron en række missiler der udsendte Millennium Falcon's signatur. Medlemmerne af Twin Suns Squadron byttede også rollen som "Jaina" mellem sig, og efterlignede hendes flyvning så den rigtige Jaina var forholdsvis sikker fra Vongerne. Slaget nåede sit højdepunkt da den Nye Republiks styrker begyndte at forværnge Vongernes Yammosks og sendte resten af Antilles flåde, inklusiv den skadede Lusankya til Borleias. Som forberedelse til Operation Emperor's Spear var Lusankya langsomt blevet frataget sine brugbare komponenter og våben og blev lavet om til et massivt, sprængstofsfyldt, spyd med kun ét formål: ødelæggelsen af Yuuzhan Vongernes planetskib. Ved at bruge specielle modificerede missiler til at forstyrre de manøvrerende dovin basaller på planetskibet, fangede den Nye Republiks tropper planetskibet lige i Lusankya''s kurs. Eldo Davip styrtede det kæmpessige ''Lusankya dybt ind i planetskibet, hvor det eksploderede, ødelagde begge skibe og dræbte Czulkang Lah. Lah havde indset at hans skib var fortabt, og kontaktet sin søn i sine sidste øjeblikke, og fortalte Yuuzhan Vongernes krigsmester om sejren ved Borleias og hans forestående død, da planetskibet var fanget i Dreadnoughtens kurs. Efter han havde fastlåst Lusankya i en kollisions kurs, flygtede Kommandør Davip fra det kæmpemæssige selvmordsfly i hans BTL Y-wing starfighter der havde stået klar til hans flugt fra Lusankya, mens skibene kolliderede. Imens fandt Wedge, der havde koordineret evakueringen af planeten, sig selv som den sidste mand på planeten. Da Vongernes styrker kom nærmere, lettede han i basens sidste X-wing og satte kurs mod flåden da han stødte på et strandet transport skib der var ved at blive reddet. Wedge, der satte sit liv på spil for at redde flygtningene, kæmpede på egen hånd mod Yuuzhan Vongernes grundtropper og coralskippere der angreb transporteren og hjalp skibet med at slippe væk, mens hans eget fly tog store skader. Da hans fly var ved at blive tilintetgjort blev han reddet af Rogue og Blackmoon eskadrillerne, der var vendt tilbage i sidste øjeblik og havde jaget Vongerne væk fra ham. Yuuzhan Vongernes styrker var i kaos efter tabet af Lah, og den Nye Republiks resterende styrker forlod systemet uden flere problemer. Selvom de vandt slaget og tog Borleias tilbage, led Vongerne store tab i form af skibe og folk, og den legendariske Czulkang Lah. Dette gav den Nye Republik tid til at samle sig, og reorganisere sig selv til den Galaktiske Alliance, der kunne planlægge nye slag mod Vongerne.Destiny's Way Optrædener *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' Kilder *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' Noter og referencer Borleias 2